


Shouldn't Have Happened (but it did)

by Call_Me_Karma



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexual Archie Andrews, Bisexual Betty Cooper, Bisexual Veronica Lodge, Break Up, Childhood Friends, Denial, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Guilt, Horny Teenagers, Hurt Jughead Jones, Infidelity, Jughead Can Be Viewed Ace or Not, Loss of Trust, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Not Beta Read, Secret Crush, Stupidity, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenage Drama, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Tension, Wet Dream, amateur writing, everyone is bi, open to constructive criticism, still learning, stupid Archie, yet still gay as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Karma/pseuds/Call_Me_Karma
Summary: It was more than what Jug ever gave Archie, and Archie thought he could replace the hole in his heart with something hopefully better.





	Shouldn't Have Happened (but it did)

Archie was the oblivious friend. Has been for years, really, and he was oblivious about it as well. Archie wasn't known for his observance skills, but he did know when he was in denial. Like, for instance, his crush on Jughead Jones the ||| since they were twelve which was suddenly a big problem when fourteen year-old Archie woke up from a very interesting wet dream starring the lone wolf. Juggie could read the musician like a book, but Archie was blessed that year when Jughead didn't question as to why Archie didn't look at him for an entire week every other month.

 

Archie grew skilled at hiding his interest in his _best friend_ over the years by hiding behind several barriers of denial and self-loathing. Archie, over time, had forgotten what it was like to look at Jughead and not think how he wanted to brush Juggie's stubborn raven-black hair out of his icy blue eyes and kiss his ever-permanent frown off of his face or hold his hand when they walk together, sharing private smiles and quiet remarks.

 

But Juggie wasn't the type of guy who would willingly hold hands or smile in a genuine way, no, his hands would be tucked deep into his pockets or typing and his smile would be replaced with a sardonic smirk. Archie wanted those things no matter how unattainable it was, and as he wished for his best friend to want just a little more from him, he was distracted by Ms. Grundy and her own interest.

 

Virginity wasn't a big issue for the redhead because he always thought he'd lose his V-card to someone he loved ( _"like Jughead," whispered his traitorous thoughts_ ), but that hot summer with Geraldine Grundy appraising his hard-earned six-pack over her pink heart-shaped sunglasses had his yearning heart easily captured in her dark stare. He didn't think her offer of a ride would lead to a steamy and uncomfortable romp in the back of her car, nor did he realize how bad he needed someone to give him the intimacy he craved.

 

Geraldine was experienced, saying subtle things that Archie didn't realize were traps for him, for his affections, and not long after was he dancing to her tune, desperate in the way he clung to the older woman. He was hungry for anything she would give him; a stare held a second too long when they were in public, a proud smile when he did something she liked, a sickly sweet kiss that felt like her lips were covered in addictive aphrodisiac. It was more than what Jug ever gave Archie, and Archie thought he could replace the hole in his heart with something hopefully better. He was wrong.

 

He had abandoned the 4th of July trip for a stupid, _stupid_ picnic with Ms. Grundy in hopes for her giving him an unforgettable afternoon, but instead he ruined his precious friendship with Jughead and had the ever present fear of what that sound of a gunshot actually was. Before Archie could refocus his efforts on repairing his friendship, Geraldine quickly dominated his thoughts with quiet pleas and bare skin. Archie was just a teenager, and that's what made it even more easier for her to have him idolize her.

 

He wasn't as oblivious as he was previous years. The loss of his virginity and Jughead somehow clearing his mind of distractions ( _except soft lips and pleading eyes, but was he talking about Geraldine or Juggie?_ ) to see Betty. Betty, in all of her Girl Next Door and childhood memories, wanted Archie to see her differently. She didn't want to be the friend viewed like a sister he happened to be dating, she wanted to be the two childhood sweethearts who would date through high school and marry as soon as they graduated.

 

Archie couldn't give Betty the life she wanted, and he was somehow relieved when Veronica entered their life. Betty and Archie always had similar tastes, and he remembered the boring summer where she confessed she liked the idea of kissing girls as well as boys to him, and he hoped she would get attached to the Lodge girl instead of pining over him. And it somewhat worked, but in all of his planning, he didn't mean to get attached to Veronica as well.

 

The similarities between Veronica and Juggie were numerous. Dark hair, expressive eyes, and a willingness to fuck your shit up like the tornado they were. Archie, in all of his astounding stupidity, had gone and ruined the strained relationship he had with Betty with a stupid kiss in a stupid closet at a stupid party. In the process of trying to right his wrongs, he had ended the strange tango he had with the blonde cheerleader and had felt the buried feelings for Juggie resurface in Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe, neon light sharpening Jughead's cheekbones and making him grimmer than the last time Archie saw him.

 

Jughead was his usual cynical self, but he seemed more harsher around the edges, filled with more snappy retorts and apathy. If he didn't know Juggie since they were in diapers, he wouldn't have seen the disguised hurt in his sad blue eyes, nor would he have detected the bitter jealousy so carefully blended with the regular scathing comments. The strong foundations of their friendship was ripped out of the ground, scraps of bittersweet memories left behind. Archie would never be able to fix it, not truly. He would have to deal with the consequences of making a beautifully brilliant man like Jughead Jones the ||| hate him.


End file.
